The related art of interest describes various wood and log handling apparatus used for dragging and lifting wood. Existing apparatuses, including but not limited to chains, tongs, hooks, clamps, vice, log claw and timber carriers, suffer notable deficiencies. For example, wood handling apparatuses known to the art often fail to achieve positive penetration into wood. Such apparatuses are also frequently unable to maintain a secure hold when the angle of force between the handling apparatus and the item being handled changes, such as when a handling apparatus is used to assist dragging a log across the ground or positioning it for splitting in a log splitter. Known apparatuses are required to be repositioned virtually every time the angle or orientation of the item to be handled is changed. Many handling apparatuses known to the art rely on resistant force to connect to the item being handled, such as tongs and clamps. Such apparatuses often are or become insecure during the handling procedure, and the connection based entirely on resistant contact is prone to slippage or failure.
There is a need in the art for a wood handling apparatus that anchors securely to wood, is easy to attach, and maintains a secure connection without needing to be repositioned or reattached when the angle of force between the apparatus and wood being handled changes, such as during dragging, lifting, and positioning.